


Keep Me

by chromyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rose pressed her hand against Dave’s warm belly, feeling it rise and fall beneath her cool palm. His body, she noted with some jealousy, was always warm no matter the temperature around them, and by contrast she was freezing down to her smallest toes.</i>
</p>
<p>It's the first night after the first day of the game, and things fall apart in an infinite way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me

Rose pressed her hand against Dave’s warm belly, feeling it rise and fall beneath her cool palm. His body, she noted with some jealousy, was always warm no matter the temperature around them, and by contrast she was freezing down to her smallest toes.

Though she was trying her best to keep her touches light and tender so as not to wake him, Dave mumbled, and his eyes furrowed tightly. She snapped her palm away but it was too late, and he was blinking the sleep out of his blood colored eyes.

“R-Rose?” he slurred, his voice thick with sleep. “I’zzat you?”

“Sorry,” she murmured, shifting off of the edge of his bed. “I didn’t mean to-"

Dave clicked his tongue, and shushed her. He pulled himself up to sit, ran a hand in his messy hair, and grumbled, “You okay?”

He wrapped his long, lithe fingers around her wrist, and Rose looked down at their linked hands. “No,” she confessed in a tiny voice, one that barely filled Dave’s still bedroom. “I feel… wrong.”

“Wrong?”

Rose didn’t say anything, because she couldn’t find the right words. Her ribcage felt hollow, her bones as though they could be snapped without a thought. Her heart was nestled up in her throat, choking her, making air hard to come by. It seemed as if Dave sensed something of this, when he gently tugged her down by the wrist and wound his arm around her torso.

“Hey,” he murmured softly. “What is it?”

“Just a bad dream,” she half-lied, pressing her cold hands and breasts into his warmth. “Forget it.”

He sighed, nuzzling her cheek with his Romanesque nose. “You’re not alone,” he reminded her, his eyes focused on hers in a way he’d only allow under the cover of night. “I’ve got you.”

Rose shuddered softly, a tear escaping her tight face and brushing Dave’s cheek. She felt him flinch in surprise, and found his embrace tightening around her body.

Despite herself, Rose found herself mouthing the words beside Dave’s ear, “Keep me safe.” It embarrassed her to realize she was pleading, but her trust in Dave overwhelmed that, and he kissed her cheekbone softly.

His hands were fisted in the back of her shirt, and when he finally did answer a beat too late, Rose could hear the nerves in his voice, “I’ll do my best.”

The game was barely begun; their pajamas were no longer the purple of Derse, but rich gold and crimson, and they were newly christened Gods. And yet, Rose saw them both in the small bed, child soldiers stolen from their homes, from their own lives. It had only been one day in the game thus far, but in that moment Rose realized she now understood the meaning of infinity. The realization caused her to seize up, and soon all of her tension flooded out in great sobs. 

It was hard to be certain, but Rose thought that perhaps, lying in her embrace, Dave was crying too. They held onto one another tightly, but neither spoke a word until sleep claimed them again.

The next morning when she awoke in his bed, Rose found Dave was looking at her through half-lidded eyes. They shared a soft kiss, gross and tender, a silent promise that their night was gone but not forgotten.

_end_


End file.
